April 29, 2015 NXT results
The April 29, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 23, 2015. Summary NXT is getting ready to invade WWE Network again! With the latest live special, TakeOver: Unstoppable, confirmed for Wednesday, May 20, on the award-winning WWE Network, NXT General Manager William Regal announced two huge matches for the event that have the NXT Universe counting down the days. Kevin Owens stalked to the ring at the beginning of NXT to call out Sami Zayn to finish what they started with last week's brawl. Instead of Zayn, NXT General Manager William Regal arrived on the scene. The NXT Champion, once again, demanded Zayn and got his wish. Before things could escalate, Regal stopped Zayn in his tracks. Noting that the two former friends desperately want to fight each other, Regal announced that Owens will defend his title against Zayn at TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20! However, Owens refused to put the title on the line at first. Zayn then used Owens’ own tactics against him to get the match. Owens agreed, but vowed that Zayn will regret asking for the rematch. Enzo & Big Cass set out to make a statement as No. 1 Contenders as they took on NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy. The champions jumped out to an early advantage in the bout, dominating Amore and keeping him in their corner of the ring. The “Certified G” was finally able to stun Blake with a jawbreaker and tag in Cassady, who charged into action and bulldozed Murphy. The champions regained control after evading a top-rope dive by Amore. However, Murphy made the mistake of turning his attention to Carmella, blowing the beauty a kiss before catching a big boot from Big Cass. That led to Cassady launching Amore off the top rope, giving them a huge victory over the champions! After her impressive debut two weeks ago, Dana Brooke faced her first real test in NXT, as she took on Bayley. The happy-go-lucky Diva made her way out to the ring without her trademark headband, which had been taken by Emma backstage. Brooke targeted Bayley's injured leg, but she could not keep her rival down. Just as Bayley was getting fired up, Emma entered the arena to Bayley's music, wearing Bayley's shirt and headband. The distraction allowed Brooke to hit Bayley with a fireman's carry slam to earn the win. After the bout, it seemed as though Emma and Brooke were in cahoots, as the two shared a high five on the ramp. The party returned to NXT with Adam Rose, who took on Hideo Itami. The Japanese Superstar, who was announced for a No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match at TakeOver: Unstoppable, was in no mood for Rose's antics, stopping them with a series of swift and hard kicks. Rose yanked Itami off the ropes and went on offense. Digging down deep, Itami battled back and clobbered Rose with the Shotgun Kick to win the match. Fresh off becoming No. 1 Contender to the NXT Women's Title, Becky Lynch was out to prove that she's worthy of challenging Sasha Banks. The Irish Diva certainly did that, wearing down Sarah Dobson before forcing her to tap out with a vicious armbar. After finding out that Sami Zayn would get the next crack at Kevin Owens, a furious Alex Riley interrupted Zayn's contract signing, demanding one more opportunity at the NXT Champion. Instead, A-Ry ended up with a match against Zayn in the main event. The two competitors seemed evenly matched in the opening moments of the match, with Riley trying to use his power to keep Zayn in his clutches, while Zayn used speed and technical ability to stay ahead of A-Ry. Unfortunately, the NXT Universe saw no resolution to this new grudge when the bout spilled to the arena floor, as Owens rushed down the ramp and attacked Zayn from behind. And after weeks of trying, the NXT Champion finally got his hands on Riley and powerbombed him spine-first across the unforgiving ring apron. Having left his two rivals in a heap, the NXT Champion exited the arena with a giant smile on his face. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Mechanics (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) defeated Elias Samson & Tucker Knight *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady defeated Blake & Murphy (3:17) *Dana Brooke defeated Bayley (4:14) *Hideo Itami defeated Adam Rose (2:52) *Becky Lynch defeated Sarah Dobson (2:13) *Sami Zayn defeated Alex Riley by DQ (4:41) Image Gallery NXT_275_Photo_01.jpg NXT_275_Photo_02.jpg NXT_275_Photo_03.jpg NXT_275_Photo_04.jpg NXT_275_Photo_05.jpg NXT_275_Photo_06.jpg NXT_275_Photo_07.jpg NXT_275_Photo_08.jpg NXT_275_Photo_09.jpg NXT_275_Photo_10.jpg NXT_275_Photo_11.jpg NXT_275_Photo_12.jpg NXT_275_Photo_13.jpg NXT_275_Photo_14.jpg NXT_275_Photo_15.jpg NXT_275_Photo_16.jpg NXT_275_Photo_17.jpg NXT_275_Photo_18.jpg NXT_275_Photo_19.jpg NXT_275_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #145 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #145 at WWE.com * NXT #275 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events